Goku
Goku '''(full name '''Son Goku) is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. He previously fought Superman in the 25th episode of Death Battle, Goku VS Superman, he then fought Superman again in a rematch. He also fought Sonic in an April Fools episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Goku vs AsuraGoku vs Asura * Goku vs Ben Tennyson (Abandoned) * Dante Vs Son Goku * Dark Kahn vs. Vegito (Fused with Vegeta) * Deadpool vs Goku * Goku vs Deoxys * Goku VS Doctor Doom * Doctor Strange VS Goku * Goku vs Doomsday * Goku vs Evangelion Unit-01 * Goku vs Godzilla * Son Goku vs Gilgamesh * Goku vs Gladiator * Gon vs Goku (Abandoned) * Goku vs Hyperion * Goku vs Iron Man * Son Goku Vs Kenshiro * Goku vs King Kong (Abandoned) * (Kid) Goku vs. Kongo (by TheDragonDemon) * Link vs Son Gokū (Abandoned) * Goku vs Lion-O * Goku vs Luffy * Medaka Kurokami vs. Son Goku * Son Goku Vs. Nova * Oscar Villegas vs. Goku * Goku vs Popeye * Goku Vs. Seiya * Goku vs Sentry * Goku vs. Spawn * Spongebob Vs Goku * Sun Wukong vs Son Goku * Goku vs Tabuu * Goku VS Thor * Goku VS Toriko * Goku vs Neptune As Vegito * Dark Kahn vs. Vegito * Vegito vs Ultron Sigma (By Eficiente) Battles Royale * Anime Heroes Battle Royal * Overpowered Character Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Strongman Battle Royal * Alien Heroes Battle Royale With Seiya * Goku and seiya vs bo-bobo With Superman * Goku and Superman vs Dark Schneider and Asura * Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Darkseid * Mario and Sonic vs Goku and Superman (Abandoned) With Vegeta *Mario and Luigi VS Goku and Vegeta *Goku and Vegeta vs Sonic and Shadow With the Dragon Ball-verse * Kirby-verse vs Dragon Ball-verse (Abandoned) * Dragon Ball-Verse VERSUS OnePunch Man-Verse Completed Death Battles * Goku VS Arceus * Goku vs. Bowser * Goku VS Darkseid * Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname * Mario vs Goku * Goku Vs Naruto * Goku vs Reimu Hakurei * Goku vs Ryu * Goku vs Sailor Moon * Goku vs Saitama * Sonic vs Son Goku * Goku vs The Flash * Goku vs Zeus * Pyron vs. Gogeta (Fused with Vegeta) * Goku vs Vegeta * SPOM vs Old king Thor vs god Spawn vs Goku BATTLE ROYAL! * Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Lex Luthor Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 10 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Ultraman (DC Comics) * Thanos (Marvel Comics) * Superman (DC Comics) * Reimu Hakurei (Touhou) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka's Box) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Bowser (Super Mario) * He-Man (The Adventures of He-Man) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Mario (Super Mario) History Son Goku, or his Saiyan name Kakarot, was born the son of a low-class warrior Bardock on Planet Vegeta. He narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race when he was sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to wipe out the inhabitants and conquer the planet. But he raised by his adoptive grandfather Son Gohan and fell from the deep ravine, erasing all memory of his mission and instead becomes the moral opposite of a Saiyian: a good-natured and brave man who is pure of heart. It was only when he was found by Bulma Briefs during her search for the Dragon Balls that Goku's journey that extends to even the afterlife and the known universe begins. Throughout his life, faint traces of his Saiyian heritage apparent in his fights, Goku trains himself hard to be the greatest warrior possible and use that power to protect everyone and everything dear him. Death Battle Info (Goku VS Superman) Background *Full Name: Son Goku *Birth Name: Kakarot *Age: 53 = 45 *Height: 175 cm / 5'9" *Weight: 62 kg / 137 Ibs *Occupation: Radish farmer *Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Training *w/ Grandpa Gohan **Kung-Fu & basic ki training *w/ Roshi Ryu **Intense labor develops superhuman ability *w/ Korin **Trains endurance & opponent anticipation *w/ Kami & Popo **Senses, meditation, & precision *w/ King Kai Kaio-Ken **Advanced ki training & 10x gravity Fighting Techniques *After-Image Zanzouken *Dragonthrow *Mimicry *Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper Janken *Fist Shockwave *Fist of Eight Hands Hasshu-ken Ki Attacks *Ki Blast *Destructo Disk Kienzan *Solar Flare Taiyo-ken *Ki Barrier *Kiai Cannon *Spirit Bomb Dama *Dragon Fist Kamehameha *Means "Turtle Destruction Wave" *Concentrates ki into a single point *Requires some time to charge *Variants **Jet - Propels Goku **Bending - Directed in midair **Super - Planet busting power **Twin Dragon Shot - Releases as spheres **Continuous - Rapid-fire **10x - Max output in Super Saiyan 4 ***After-effects blasts victim later Ki Manipulation *Telekinesis *Flight *Ki Sense *Instant Transmission Shunkanido *Telepathy *Mind Reading Kaio-Ken *Taught by North King Kai *Multiplies ki and physical power *Too much strain can be fatal *Multiplication amount is controlled *Goku's highests multiplication: 20x Inventory Power Pole Nyoi-Bo *Indestructible *Extends & contracts on command *Limitless reach Flying Nimbus Kinto-Un *Flies at Mach 1.5 *Exclusive to people with a pure heart Senzu Beans *Instantly heals wounds & broken bones *Restores ki *Stored in a belt pouch Transformations Great Ape Ozaru *Base power x 10 Full Powered Super Saiyan *Base power x 50 Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 1 power x 2 Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 2 power x 4 Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 3 power x 10 Weaknesses *Avoids unfair advantages *No formal education *Sometimes too forgiving *Super forms drain energy *Limited amount of ki Death Battle Info (Goku VS Superman 2) Son Goku / Kakarot *Martial Arts **Kung-fu **Kame-Sennin Ryu **Kaio-Ken *Techniques **Flight **Ki blasts and barriers **Solar Flare **Spirit Bomb **Instant Transmission **Dragon Fist **Kamehameha *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Fanon Info Physical Abilities * Can move Faster than Light (Kept up with Beerus, whose speed is at least 3/4s that of Whis', being that he flew to a planet at 3/4s the speed of Whis, and that calc revealed he was way faster) * Superhuman Physique * Martial Arts Master * Able to create After Images (As Kid Goku, he was able to do it) * Zenkai (Gets back stronger after recovering from nearly fatal injuries, courtesy of being a Saiyan.) Mental abilities These are possibly the least known capabilities of Goku. To be a master in the martial arts, it is necessary to find peace of mind by various trainings such as meditation and concentration http://www.martial-art-potential.com/mental-training.html Items Power Pole *Indestructible *Extends & contracts on command *Limitless reach Flying Nimbus *Flies at Mach 1.5 (According to Daizenshuu) *Exclusive to people with a pure heart Senzu Beans *Instantly heals wounds & broken bones *Restores Ki *Stored in a belt pouch **Sometimes carried by Krillin. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hyuq5hBBLKU Powers and Abilities * Instant Transmission: Goku concentrates, then teleports. However, this can be used rapidly to confuse the opponent, or in a pinch. It should be well noted Instant Transmission is an actual teleportation technique. * Ki Manipulation * Can resist to time skip (depending on how much limit increase to surpass) * Flight Notable Techniques of Goku http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_techniques_used_by_Goku * Ki Blast: The most basic energy wave. * Invisible Eye Blast: Shoots an invisible blast of Ki out of his eyes. * Kaio-Ken: Power Boost technique that allows Goku to increase his stats up to 20x. * Destructo Disc: The user concentrates Ki into the form of a razor sharp disc, and is hurled at the target to slice them. * Kamehameha: In spite of being invented by Master Roshi, this is Goku's most famous move. He fires a massive beam of Ki, and Goku has invented several more forms of Kamehameha: # Standard Kamehameha # Jet Kamehameha: Kamehameha directed at the ground, which propells the user through the air. # Bending Kamehameha: A Kamehameha that allows the user to change the course of the attack, allowing them to surprise the opponent. # Feet Kamehameha: The Standard Kamehameha, albeit fired from the feet. # Super Kamehameha: A more powerful version of the normal Kamehameha. It also includes multiple sub variants, such as the True Kamehameha, a far more powerful version. # Kaio-ken Kamehameha: A Kamehameha enchanced by Kaio Ken (power is multiplied depending on Kaio Ken, so if its Kaio Ken x20, then the Kamehameha becomes 20x more powerful, and etc.), which (at that time) was able to negate Vegeta's (Who at the time was planet level) Galick Gun in the Saiyan Saga, which was going to blow up Earth # Double Kamehameha: One kamehameha wave bursts forth from each hand. # Twin Dragon Shot: A Kamehameha in two energy spheres, allowing guidance by user's arm movements. Goku uses this attack against Frieza. # Angry Kamehameha: Super Saiyan 1 Goku's ultimate attack, used to finish off Frieza during the Frieza Saga. # Flying Kamehameha: A Kamehameha performed while flying through the air. # Instant Kamehameha: Using Instant Transmission, Goku closes the distance between him and his opponent, then unleashes a point blank Kamehameha blast at them. # Multiple Kamehameha: A Combination Attack that occurs when two or more fighters combine their Kamehameha waves into one. # Continous Kamehameha: Rapid fire version of Kamehameha God Form Kamehamehas: # Kamehameha Rebirth: An extremely powerful Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan God Goku. # God Kamehameha: The most powerful version of the Kamehameha. Used by Super Saiyan God Super Saian Goku, Alternatively named Burst Kamehameha. * Dash Kamehameha: A variation of the God Kamehameha used by SSGSS Goku to kill Frieza. * Kaio-ken x10 God Kamehameha: An even more powerful variation of the God Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaio-ken Goku during the battle with Hit in Episode 39 of DB Super. Techniques Cont. * Solar Flare: The User discharges a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave: A Ki Blast that homes in on the target. * Spirit Bomb: A formidable attack that relies on the energy of surrounding living organisms which forms a ball of varying size and power depending on the energy given. * After Image Technique * Fusion Technique: Using a special pose, he is able to fuse with another being in order to fuse. However, it must be executed in a specific way, or else it will not work. However, this technique, in a Death Battle, is really only applicable to a Team fight. * Godly Ki: An extremely powerful form of Ki that vastly surpasses conventional Ki. It can also only be sensed by deities and a select few other beings. *Ghost mode? (As seen in episode 77, but nothing is known about it yet) The Super Saiyan Originally thought to be of mere myth and legend, with the advent of the Frieza Saga, Goku has attained such a form, after he witnessed his best friend Krillin die at the hands of the Galactic Tyrant, Frieza. Super Saiyan 1 * Increases power 50x his base form. * Proportioned to his physical abilities, which gives him an even greater boost in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. * He is able to stack Super Saiyan power multipliers with each form. So with being Super Saiyan 3, he is 400x stronger than his base form. * In this form, Goku was able to far and above outclass Frieza, who was giving him huge trouble before. He still wasn't able to defeat Goku even when he used his full power. Super Saiyan 2 * Twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan and greatly boosts his stats. * 100x stronger than his base form. * When Gohan achieved this form, he was able to make even Cell look like child's play. Everyone before struggled or died fighting him, or his Cell Jrs. Including Goku. Super Saiyan 3 * Four times stronger than a Super Saiyan 2, and also once again greatly boosts his stats. * 400x stronger than his base form. * Is able to fight more evenly with Kid Buu than the previous forms. Super Saiyan 4 Note: This form is not canon to the main Dragon Ball continuity. * Ten times stronger than Super Saiyan 3, which would make a Super Saiyan 4 4000x stronger than Base Goku. *Strength: 160,000 tons *Speed: 1.6 billion mph *Durability: 35 sextillion mt Super Saiyan God * Multiples is unknown * Enormously surpasses even the likes of Super Saiyan 3, allowing Goku to keep up with a Beerus who was holding back, and clash with him, strong enough to create shockwaves that harms the universe (getting deadlier the longer it travels throughout, and the Earth was unharmed) * Takes some time to fully master. However, Beerus hinted at the time limit being able to be mitigated. * Unlike the other Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan God has a time limit, making it not a permanent tranformation. * Allows the user to regenerate from wounds. * While he can lose the form, he can retain it's power, allowing Beerus to continue to battle Beerus on equal grounds using just his base and SS1 Form. * Enables the user to possess and sense Godly Ki Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (AKA: Super Saiyan Blue) * Multiples is unknown * Achieved by going Super Saiyan while already being in Super Saiyan God mode * With Kaio Ken x10, he is able to gain an even higher increase in strength (10x) and surpass/negates Time skip * Stronger then Super Saiyan God and all previous Super Saiyan forms. * Requires Ki Control and Focus * Enables the user to possess and sense Godly Ki * It can also be used along side the Kaio-Ken due to the forms great Ki control and Focused mind Ultra Instinct *An enlightened transformation taught to Goku by Whis. *Self-Movement Technique: Goku can automatically react to attacks without effort or thought: focusing entirely on nearly instant muscle reaction rather than brain input. This makes feints and illusions ineffective. Whis confirmed that Goku mastered this technique. He just needs to boost his power since his body does all the other work for him. **This changes Goku's skill and fighting style completely. *Piccolo claims that Goku is "constantly evolving" during this transformation; with Goku's attacks becoming faster, more powerful and more precise the longer he fights. **Is stated to make the user achieve their maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy. *Goku has yet to master this new form, after about 3 minutes, it wore off. *Currently Goku needed the energy of the Spirit Bomb to achieve this form. *Match Jiren, whose mere power was shaking the whole World of Void, an infinite realm beyond time and space. Its possible that Goku may have been able to defeat Jiren if the transformation didn't expire. *Is considered powerful by the standards of the gods of the DBZ multiverse. **Some of the lesser gods have been unable to achieve this form despite their attempts. Feats Pre DBZ/DBS Goku: * Has enough skill to dodge laser blasts http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/11111/111114806/3071736-8326905675-27435.gif Evades another Laser * FTE Combat Speeds * Defeated Bruce Lee DBZ Feats: * Crossed Snakeway (1,000,000 km) in nearly 2 days or 28 Hours (Saiyan Saga) * Base form can only lift 10-40 Tons (Manga canon) * Along with Vegeta, fights Kid Buu, and finished him off at the end with a Spirit Bomb. (Note: The Video is extremely long.) * Fights Frieza. This is considered one of the LONGEST fights in Anime History. * Master the Super Saiyan form DBGT Feats: '''(Note: This series is non-canon) * Fought General Rilldo, who was as strong as Majin Buu, in base and Super Saiyan form * Destroyed Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb * Fights Super 17 * Easily defeated both Super Perfect Cell and Frieza '''DBS Feats * Resists Hit's Timeskip in his fight against him with SSB Kaio Ken x10 * Breaks through Hit's timeskip without the Kaio ken * SSJ1 Goku can lift less than 1000 tons, SSJ1 Vegeta (comparable to Goku) couldn't lift Magetta who weights "over 1000 tons" http://static3.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11113/111136167/5173314-dbz+1,000+tons.png * Abused Instant Transmission against Beerus, an opponent way stronger than him, who was holding back at the time, then blasts him with a Kamehameha * Is able to keep up with a Beerus who isn't using their full power in a fight (70%), more so due to his God forms. He and Beeru's clashes created shockwaves that can harm the universe and gets deadlier the further the travels through out (depends on limited range). Stated by Whis, that even he can't do anything about it. http://comicvine.gamespot.com/api/image/scale_super/4897694-whis.jpg.Beerus is a guy who can also extremely casually and without using his full strength, merely tap his fingertip with using ki (not physically), and blew up half a planet. Beerus also made SS3 Goku, Gohan, Gotenks, Majin Buu, and a going all out SS2 Vegeta all look like child's play. * With the Super Saiyan God Form, he created shockwaves that can destroy the Universe when he clashed with Beerus. * Fights Beerus * Fights Beerus, 2 * Fought and defeated Golden Frieza (though he did had help from Vegeta) * Fought and Defeated Copy Vegeta (who is on the same level as the real Vegeta) * Befriended the Omni-King * Over powered Zamasu and Goku Black (enraged) for a short time after hearing they killed Chi-Chi and Goten * Defeated Hit without Super Saiyan God Kaio-Ken * Punched beerus so hard he almost destroyed the universe * Nullifying energy capable of destroying universes with his punch * Brought himself back to life after being killed by Hit using a ki blast to restart his heart * Battle and Overpowered Bergamo in the Zen Exhibition Match * Has Battled Toppo ( The Leader of the Universe 11’s Pride Troopers, and is candidate to be the next God of Destruction ) * Easily Defeated 8 of the Universe 9’s Fighters ( While having help from Vegeta, 1 was from Frieza, and the other was from Android 18 ) * Managed to easily control his body without even thinking allowing him to move and fight extremely fast. * Made Jiren, who was serious and insanely strong, gasp in pain after being kneed Weaknesses and Faults * As absurd as his power is: Goku's strength, speed, ki power and durability still has limitations and Goku has been overpowered multiple times. Even in his newest forms and powerlevels; Goku still faces characters capable of overpowering him. ** Killed multiple times; *** Killed by Piccolo (to finish off Raditz) *** Can be killed by planet-busting attacks. (Up to late DBZ) **** Killed by Cell's self-destruction (in order to save the Earth from being destroyed) *** Killed by Hit (but revived himself using his ki blast). *** Vulnerable to stabbing or piercing attacks **** Sobret's Bad Ring Laser almost killed Goku (he was heavily suppressed and in base form). *Goku's strength, while impressive, is not as absurd as his ki attacks * Limited amount of Ki. ** At the end of his duel against Kid Buu, Goku needed the Dragonballs in order to restore his energy. Without the wish, he couldn't even go to SSJ1. ** The Super Forms and signature Ki Attacks drain his Ki. *** Certain transformations and ki abilities can damage his body if used for too long. *** Sometimes uses these techniques very recklessly and they end up damaging him (mainly the SSB Kaioken x10 vs Hit) * Can't breathe in space (limited oxygen) * Goku cannot sense enemies who are hiding their ki, do not produce ki or use artificial ki (like robots). * Many of his techniques are not originally his own https://youtu.be/tLzV7fgdlvs?t=8m6s. **Contrary to popular belief, the destructo-disc cannot cut through everything. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zhx2olE7Z9k http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gohan_Holds_Double_Distructo_Disc.png.png * Can still suffer from diseases. ** In the Future Trunks timeline, Goku dies from a Heart Virus. In the normal canon, this same Virus almost led Goku to lose against the physically inferior Android 19. * Lacks a formal education and is academically weak. Despite his knowledge of martial arts and tactics; overall Goku is an idiot. ** Goku accidentally killed King Kai by teleporting Cell (who was self-destructing) to Kai's Planet. Goku needed to move Cell away to save the Earth and couldn't think of anywhere else to go to. ** Can be tricked or outsmarted by clever opponents (Eg. Dr Gero in DB:GT though this is non canon) * Despite his power; has a fear of needles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfBEAua1cCE * Goku used to have really good memories as a Saiyan (even as a baby) until his head was bumped * As a full Saiyan, Goku's emotions are not as really sensitive in comparison to humans (Unlike Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bulla) * Will avoid unfair advantages, preferring and enjoying a fair fight. May be a bit too forgiving. ** Allowed Frieza to go at his full power https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s114YP7xK18 ** Gave Cell a Senzu Bean https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6U3HRN17_xA Respect Threads: * http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:221800 * https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/28um3t/respect_son_gokuu_dragonball/ * http://comicvine.gamespot.com/goku/4005-19765/forums/the-kid-goku-respect-thread-1611793/ * https://plus.google.com/103247999140895684080/posts/NFPiPbBYKsC (Pre DBZ/DBS Goku) Gallery Goku_SS1-3.png|Super Saiyan 1-3 Goku_SS4.png|Super Saiyan 4 (GT) Super_Saiyan_God_Goku.png|Super Saiyan God Super_Saiyan_God_Super_Saiyan_Goku.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan SSGSS Kaioken Times Ten.jpeg|Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Times Ten Limit Breaker Goku.png|Ultra Instinct Goku (DBZ Xenoverse).png|Goku in DBZ Xenoverse 4508028+_1419692cd9e3a07b34ebac3573694948.jpg 56134532.jpg DBZMeme07.jpg Goku and saitama are weak.jpg dragon-ball-super-opening-2-la-nueva-transformacion-de-goku_1128815.jpg|possibly a high version of kaioken 210.jpg|xeno goku kaioken.jpg|SSJ Blue kaioken times ten goku-vs-jiren-dragon-ball-super-1.jpg|Goku faces Jiren the Gray DLi5dmdUMAAB3O5.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-109-110-81-Goku-Jiren.jpg DBS110GokuUltraInstinct-720x405.jpg|Goku attains Ultra Instinct maxresdefault (42).jpg|Ultra Instinct Goku faces Jiren the gray 6uKL4oz.gif Videos Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Saiyans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Combatants with Another Form